major_league_sportsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Baseball Network
The Baseball Network was a short-lived television broadcasting joint venture between Major League Baseball and the ABC & NBC networks. The arrangement (which began in the 1994 season), the MLB produced its own in-house telecasts of games which were then brokered to air on ABC and NBC. However, the arrangement disbanded after the 1995 season due to the effects of a players' strike during the 1994 season and poor reception from critics & fans over how the coverage was implemented. Background After the fall-out from CBS's financial problems from their exclusive, four-year-long, US$1.8 billion TV contract with Major League Baseball (a contract that would ultimately cost the network approximately $500 million), the MLB decided to go into the business of producing the telecasts themselves and market these to advertisers on its own. In reaction to the failed trial with CBS, the MLB was desperately grasping for every available dollar. To put things into proper perspective, in 1991, the second year of the league's contract with the network, CBS reported a loss of around $169 million in the third quarter of the year. A decline in advertiser interest caused revenue from the sale of commercials during CBS's baseball telecasts to plummet. All the while, CBS was still contractually obligated to pay Major League Baseball around $260 million a year through 1993. Before the MLB decided to seek the services of other networks, CBS offered US$120 million in annual rights fees over a two-year period as well as advertising revenues in excess of $150 million a season. As part of MLB's attempt to produce and market the games in-house, it hoped to provide games of regional interests to appropriate markets. In the process, the league hoped to offer important games for divisional races to the overall market. Owners also hoped that this particular technique, combined with the additional division races created through league expansion (the Colorado Rockies & the Florida Marlins had begun play the year prior) and the quest for wild card spots for the playoffs (1994 was the first year of three divisions for each league and the wild card) would increase the national broadcast revenue for Major League Baseball in the foreseeable future. After a four-year hiatus, ABC and NBC (who last aired "Thursday Night Baseball" games and the Saturday afternoon "Game of the Week" respectively) returned to Major League Baseball under the umbrella of a revenue sharing venture called "The Baseball Network". Under a six-year plan (with an option for two additional years), the MLB was intended to receive 85% of the first US$140 million in advertising revenue (or 87.5% of advertising revenues & corporate sponsorship from the games until sales topped a specified level), 50% of the next $30 million, and 80% of any additional money. Prior to this, the MLB was projected to take a projected 55% cut in rights fees and receive a typical rights fee from the networks. When compared to the previous TV deal with CBS, The Baseball Network was supposed to bring in 50% less of the broadcasting revenue. The advertisers were reportedly excited about the arrangement with The Baseball Network because the new package included several changes intended to boost ratings, especially among younger viewers. Arranging broadcasts through The Baseball Network seemed, on the surface, to benefit NBC and ABC (who each contributed $10 million in start-up funds) since it gave them a monopoly on broadcasting MLB games. The deal was similar to a time-buy, instead of a traditional rights fee situation. It also stood to benefit the networks because they reduced the risk associated with purchasing the broadcast rights outright (in stark contrast to CBS's disastrous contract with Major League Baseball from the 1990–1993 seasons). NBC and ABC were to create a loss-free environment for each other and keep an emerging Fox, which had recently made an aggressive and ultimately successful $1.58 billion bid for the television rights for National Football Conference games (thus, becoming a major player in the sports broadcasting game in the process) at bay. As a result of Fox's NFL gain, CBS was weakened further by affiliate changes as a number of stations jumped to Fox from CBS (for example, in Detroit, WWJ-TV replaced WJBK). Coverage The Baseball Network kicked off its coverage on July 12, 1994 on NBC with the All-Star Game from Three Rivers Stadium in Pittsburgh; this was NBC's first telecast of a Major League Baseball game since Game 5 of the 1989 National League Championship Series between the San Francisco Giants and Chicago Cubs on October 9, 1994. The NBC broadcast team consisted of Bob Costas on play-by-play with Joe Morgan & Bob Uecker as analysts. Costas (a veteran presence at NBC) had been the network's secondary baseball play-by-play announcer behind Vin Scully during the 1980s. Morgan (who was also working for ESPN at the time) had spent two years at NBC in the mid-1980s and two years at ABC from 1988-1989. Uecker (the longtime voice of the Milwaukee Brewers) returned to national television for the first time since he worked for ABC in the 1970s and early 1980s. Greg Gumbel hosted the pre game show; this was one of his first assignments for NBC after having left CBS Sports following the 1994 College World Series. Helping with interviews were Hannah Storm (reporting from the American League dugout) and Johnny Bench (reporting from the National League dugout). The 1994 MLB All-Star Game reportedly sold out all its advertising slots; this was considered an impressive financial accomplishment, given that one 30-second spot cost US$300,000. Meanwhile, ABC was able to have its primary broadcast team from 1989 return intact. Al Michaels served as the play-by-play announcer once again. Tim McCarver (who had just spent four years at CBS) returned as an analyst along with Jim Palmer. On the subject of Michaels returning to baseball for the first time since the infamous Loma Prieta earthquake interrupted the 1989 World Series, Jim Palmer said, "Here Al is, having done five games since 1989, and steps right in. It's hard to comprehend how one guy could so amaze." Baseball Night in America After the All-Star Game was complete, ABC took over coverage with what was to be their weekly slate of games. ABC was scheduled to televise six regular season games on Saturdays or Mondays in prime time. NBC would then pick up where ABC left off by televising six more regular season Friday night games. Every "Baseball Night in America" game was scheduled to begin at 8:00 p.m. Eastern Time (or 8 p.m. Pacific Time if the game occurred on the West Coast). A single starting time gave the networks the opportunity to broadcast one game and then, simultaneously, cut to another game when there was a break in action. The networks had exclusive rights for the twelve regular season dates, in that no regional or national cable service (such as ESPN or superstations like Chicago's WGN-TV or Atlanta's WTBS) or over-the-air broadcaster was allowed to telecast a Major League Baseball game on those dates. "Baseball Night in America" (which premiered on July 16, 1994) usually aired up to 14 games based on the viewers' region (affiliates chose games of local interest to carry) as opposed to a traditional coast-to-coast format. Normally, announcers who represented each of the teams playing in the respective games were paired with each other. More specifically, on regional Saturday night broadcasts and all non-"national" broadcasts, TBN let the two lead announcers from the opposing teams call the games involving their teams together. Games involving either of the two Canadian-based MLB teams at the time, the Toronto Blue Jays and Montreal Expos, were not always included in the "Baseball Night in America" package. Canadian rightsholders were allowed to broadcast the games. When TSN (which owned the cable rights to the Blue Jays and Expos) covered the games in Canada, they re-broadcast the BNIA feed across their network. Typically, if the Blue Jays were idle for the day, the Expos would be featured on TSN. Also, CBET (the CBC affiliate in Windsor, Ontario) would air Blue Jays games if the Detroit Tigers were not playing at home that night or if the Blue Jays were scheduled to play in Detroit. Whether or not the game would air in the opposing team's market would depend on which time zone they were from, or if they shared a market with another team. All of the 1994 games aired on ABC; due to the strike, NBC was unable to air its slate of games, which were supposed to begin on August. Postseason coverage In even-numbered years, NBC would have the rights to the MLB All-Star Game and both League Championship Series while ABC would have the World Series and the newly created Division Series In odd-numbered years, the postseason and All-Star Game TV rights were supposed to alternate. When ABC and NBC last covered baseball together from 1976 to 1989, ABC had the rights to the World Series in odd-numbered years while NBC would cover the All-Star Game and both League Championship Series in said years. Likewise, this process would alternate in even numbered years, with ABC getting the All-Star Game and both League Championship Series in years that NBC had the World Series. The networks also promised not to begin any World Series weekend broadcasts after 7:20 p.m. Eastern Time. When CBS held the television rights, postseason games routinely aired on the East Coast at 8:30 p.m. at the earliest; this meant that Joe Carter's dramatic World Series clinching home run in 1993 occurred after midnight in the East. As CBS' baseball coverage progressed, the network dropped the 8 p.m. pregame coverage (in favor of airing sitcoms such as "Evening Shade") before finally starting its coverage at 8:30 p.m. Eastern Time. The first pitch would generally arrive at approximately 8:45 p.m. ABC won the rights to the first dibs at the World Series in August of 1993 after ABC Sports president Dennis Swanson won a coin toss by calling "heads." Ken Schanzer (who was the CEO of The Baseball Network) handled the coin toss. Schanzer agreed to the coin toss by ABC and NBC at the outset as the means of determining the order in which they would divide up the playoffs. What separated The Baseball Network from previous television deals with Major League Baseball and was by far the most controversial part of the deal, was that not all postseason games (aside from the World Series) were guaranteed to be shown nationally. In order to increase viewership by preventing games from being played in the afternoon (the league was the only professional sports league in the country to play postseason games during the afternoon), the National League and American League's division and championship series games were instead played simultaneously in primetime, and affiliates could only air one game each night, which were again determined regionally. If one playoff series had already concluded, then the remaining games would be aired nationally. Despite the frustration of not being able to see both League Championship Series on a national level, the 1995 LCS averaged a 13.1 rating. Besides the 1994 All-Star Game and Game 6 of the 1995 World Series, arguably, the most famous Baseball Network broadcast was Game 5 of the 1995 American League Division Series between the New York Yankees and the Seattle Mariners broadcast on ABC. Tge game ended with the Mariners winning in 11 innings (via Edgar Martínez's game winning double), to clinch both their first postseason series win, and their first ever trip to the American League Championship Series. Criticism A major problem with "Baseball Night in America" was the idea that viewers could not watch "important" games. Marty Noble put it in perspective by saying: "With the Network determining when games will begin and which games are made available to which TV markets, Major League Baseball can conduct parts of its pennant races in relative secrecy." What added to the troubles of The Baseball Network was the fact that Baseball Night in America held exclusivity over every market. This most severely impacted markets with two teams, specifically New York City (Mets & Yankees), the Greater Los Angeles Area (Dodgers & Angels), Chicago (Cubs & White Sox), the San Francisco Bay Area (Giants & A's), and even Texas (Astros & Rangers); for example, if "Baseball Night in America" showed a Yankees game, this meant that nobody in New York could see that night's Mets game and vice versa. Things got so bad for The Baseball Network that even local broadcasters objected to its operations. KSMO-TV in Kansas City, the primary over-the-air station for the Kansas City Royals, went as far as to sue the Royals for breach of contract resulting from their broadcasts being "overexposed" and violating its territorial exclusivity. Worse yet, even if a market had only one team, the ABC or NBC affiliate could still not broadcast that team's game if the start time was not appropriate for the time zone. For example, if the Detroit Tigers (the only team in their market) played a road game in Seattle, Oakland or Anaheim beginning at 8:00 p.m. Pacific Time (a late game), Detroit's Baseball Network affiliate (either WXYZ-TV or WDIV, depending on the network which held the rights to the game) could not air the game because the start time was too late for the Detroit area (11 p.m. Eastern Time). Detroit viewers only had the option of viewing the early game of the night. Sports Illustrated columnist Tom Verducci for one, was very harsh on The Baseball Network, dubbing it both "America's regional pastime" and an "abomination." ABC Sports president Dennis Swanson in announcing the dissolution of The Baseball Network, said: "The fact of the matter is, Major League Baseball seems incapable at this point in time, of living with any long term relationships, whether it's with fans, with players, with the political community in Washington, with the advertising community here in Manhattan, or with its TV partners." Shortly after the start of the strike, Stanford University's Roger Noll argued that the Baseball Network deal (and the bargain-basement ESPN cable renewal, which went from $100 million to $42 million because of their losses) reflected "poor business judgment on the part of management about the long-run attractiveness of their product to national broadcasters." He added that the $140 million that owners expected to share for the 1994 season (before the strike) from TBN was underestimated by "one-third to one-half" and fell below the annual average of $165 million needed to renew the TBN deal after two years. Meanwhile, Andy Zimbalist, author of Baseball and Billions, and a players' union consulting economist, insisted that baseball could have done better than the TBN deal with some combination of CBS (which offered $120 million last-ditch bid for renewal), Fox and TBS. Baseball shut out CBS and could have waited longer before closing them out." Five years after The Baseball Network dissolved, NBC Sports play-by-play announcer Bob Costas wrote in his book, "Fair Ball: A Fan's Case for Baseball" that The Baseball Network was "stupid and an abomination." Costas further wrote that the agreement involving the World Series being the only instance of The Baseball Network broadcasting a nationally televised game was an unprecedented surrender of prestige as well as a slap to all serious fans. He also acknowledged that the most impassioned fans in baseball were now prevented from watching many of the playoff games that they wanted to see, as all playoff games had been broadcast nationally for decades. Costas added that both the divisional series and the League Championship Series now merited scarcely higher priority than regional coverage provided for a Big Ten football game between Wisconsin and Michigan. According to Curt Smith's book, "The Voice – Mel Allen's Untold Story", the longtime New York Yankees broadcaster and This Week in Baseball host was quoted as saying: "You wonder how anything would be worse CBS. What kind of show cancels a twenty-six-week-season's first fourteen weeks?" (in response to TBN's tagline, "Welcome to the Show"). During the 1995 Division Series, the fan frustration with The Baseball Network was so bad that the mere mention of it during the Mariners–Yankees ALDS from public address announcer Tom Hutyler at Seattle's Kingdome brought boos from most of the crowd. To further put things into perspective, 55% of the country was able to get the American League Championship Series (Cleveland-Seattle) while 45% got the National League Championship Series (Atlanta-Cincinnati) for at least the first two games on ABC. The decline of The Baseball Network The long-term plans for The Baseball Network began to crumble after MLB players and owners went on strike on August 12, 1994. In addition to the cancellation of the 1994 World Series, ABC was denied its remaining "Baseball Night in America" telecasts and NBC was shut out of its game broadcast slate (which in 1994, was scheduled to begin on August 26th) altogether. On June 22, 1995, both networks elected to dissolve the partnership with Major League Baseball. Both networks figured that as the delayed 1995 baseball season opened without a labor agreement, there was no guarantee against another strike. Under the terms of the agreement, it could be voided by any party if the venture didn't produce a minimum of $330 million in revenue over the first two years. Others would argue that a primary reason for its failure was its abandoning of localized markets in favor of more lucrative and stable advertising contracts afforded by turning to a national model of broadcasting (similar to the National Football League's television package which focuses on localized games, with one or two "national" games). The Baseball Network's contract stipulated that negotiations could only take place with NBC & ABC for 45 days, starting on August 15, 1995, but with NBC & ABC's refusal to continue after the 1995 season, baseball had to look at its future options. In October of 1995, when it was a known fact that ABC and NBC were going to end their television deal/joint venture with Major League Baseball, preliminary talks rose about CBS returning. It was rumored that CBS would show Thursday night games (more specifically, a package of West Coast interleague games scheduled for the 11:30 Eastern/8:30 Pacific Time slot) while Fox would show Saturday afternoon games. CBS and Fox were also rumored to share rights to the postseason. However, in the end, CBS's involvement did not come to pass and NBC became Fox's over-the-air national television partner. Whereas each team earned about $14 million in 1990 under CBS the later TV agreement with NBC & Fox beginning in 1996 earned each team about $6.8 million. In order to salvage the remains of the partnership, ABC and NBC elected to share coverage of the 1995 postseason including the World Series. ABC wound up broadcasting Games 1, 4 & 5 of 1995 World Series while NBC would broadcast Games 2, 3 & 6 (which turned out to be the decisive game). Had the 1995 World Series gone to a seventh game, it would have then been broadcast by ABC. As it stands, Game 5 of the 1995 World Series is to date, the final Major League Baseball game to be broadcast on ABC. Al Michaels would later write in his 2014 autobiography, "You Can't Make This Up: Miracles, Memories, and the Perfect Marriage of Sports and Television" that the competition between the two networks could be so juvenile that neither ABC nor NBC wanted to promote each other's telecasts during the 1995 MLB World Series. To give you a better idea, in the middle of Game 1, Michaels was handed a promo that read: "Join us here on ABC for Game 4 in Cleveland on Wednesday night and for Game 5 if necessary, Thursday." However, Michaels would soon add: "By the way, if you're wondering about Games 2 and 3, I can't tell you exactly where you can see them, but here's a hint: Last night, Bob Costas, Bob Uecker, and Joe Morgan broadcast crew were spotted in Underground Atlanta." Naturally, Bob Costas soon made a similar reference to ABC's crew (Michaels, Jim Palmer & Tim McCarver) on NBC. Aftermath In the end, the venture lost US$95 million in advertising & nearly $500 million in national and local spending. The Baseball Network generated only about $5.5 million per team in revenue for each of the two years that it operated. To put things into proper perspective, in 1993 alone, CBS generated about $14.7 million per team. Much of this could possibly be traced back to the strike causing a huge drop in revenue, which in return caused baseball salaries to decrease by approximately $140,000 on average in 1995. Both ABC & NBC soon publicly vowed to cut all ties with Major League Baseball for the remainder of the 20th century. Fox signed on to be the exclusive network carrier of Major League Baseball regular season games in 1996. However, NBC kept a postseason-only, with the exception of even-numbered years when NBC had the rights to the All-Star Game deal in the end, signing a deal to carry three Division Series games, one half of the League Championship Series (the ALCS in even numbered years and the NLCS in odd numbered years. Fox televised the other LCS in said years), and the 1997 & 1999 World Series respectively (Fox had exclusive rights to the 1996, 1998 & 2000 World Series). Beginning in 2001, Fox became the exclusive broadcast network for the World Series. Fox's end of the new contract (which the network paid US$575 million for the initial 5-year contract) restored the Saturday afternoon "Game of the Week" broadcasts during the regular season (approximately 16 weekly telecasts annually that normally began on Memorial Day weekend), although it continued to offer a selection of games based on region, with usually three regionalized telecasts airing each week. With ABC being sold to The Walt Disney Company in 1996, ESPN picked up daytime and late-evening Division Series games with a provision similar to its NFL games, in which the games would only air on network affiliates in the local markets of the two participating teams. ESPN's Major League Baseball contract was not affected then, but it would take a hit in 1998 with the new National Football League contract. In 2012, Fox would revive the "Baseball Night in America" title (previously used for The Baseball Network's games) for a series of Saturday night games. Unlike The Baseball Network, Fox didn't carry every game that was scheduled for a given Saturday, only choosing five to six games to distribute to its affiliates. Category:Television